Piping systems, including municipal water systems, can develop breaks in pipe walls that can cause leaking. Example of breaks in a pipe wall can include radial cracks, axial cracks, point crack, etc. Repairing a break in a pipe wall often requires the piping system to be shut off, which can be inconvenient for customers and costly for providers. Further, repairs can necessitate grandiose construction, including the digging up of streets, sidewalks, and the like, which can be costly and time-consuming.